The University of Michigan Cancer Center Gl SPORE Administrative Core is reponsible for leadership, guidance, and management. The Administrative Core oversees all aspects and performs numerous duties across the expansive scope of the SPORE. These duties are to: 1. Provide scientific leadership, oversee scientific progress, ensures integration and asserts translational focus of all components of the Gl SPORE. 2. Provide logistical and coordinating support for all Gl SPORE operations;3. Manage and oversee the budgets of ail SPORE components;4. Administer developmental research projects and career development awards;5. Facilitate interactions between the Gl SPORE, other SPOREs, and the NCI;6. Communicate with NCI program staff and coordinate submission of required reports;7. Ensure recruitment of underserved minorities to all Gl SPORE projects and research support opportunities;8. Assure compliance with regulations regarding animals in research;9. Coordinate with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, the Cancer Center's Clinical Trials Office, and support Gl SPORE translational research in humans, and to ensure compliance Good Clinical Practice. Dean E. Brenner, M.D. will serve as prinicipal investigator of the Administrative Core. Dr. Brenner will oversee the day to day operations including all SPORE funcitons, budget, scientific and administrative decisions. He will serve as Chair of the SPORE Operations Committee and signs off on all Operations Committee decisions. Diane Simeone, M.D. will serve as co-principal investigator of the Administrative Core. A co-program director of the Cancer Center Gl Program, she serves as a critical link to the Gl Program. She will oversee the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs and she will oversee the use of SPORE discretionary funds. She will organize the joint SPORE and Gl Program retreats. Ms. Mary Rexer-Bluhm will serve as interim SPORE administrator until a permanent administrator is appointed. Ms. Rexer-Bluhm has provided administrative support for 10 SPORE submissions over the last 13 years for the University of Michigan Cancer Center and serves as the administrative supervisor for the SPORE Program Managers. This Core provides the frameworic to support the success and the mission of the UMCCC SPORE as a cohesive group of investigators committed to the development of translational research in Gl cancers.